


В ожидании солнца

by lachance



Category: DCU, Suiciders (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не кури. Не сиди на солнце. Не трахайся. Не пей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В ожидании солнца

_At first flash of Eden_  
_We race down to the sea_  
_Standing there on freedom’s shore_  
_Waiting for the sun_

— Слова, слова, слова, — Рой отмахивался, швыряя его вещи в сумку не глядя. — Они постоянно что-то такое говорят. Не кури. Не сиди на солнце. Не трахайся. Не пей.

Джейсон сидел на краю постели — ошеломленный и сбитый с толку. Он не снял доспехи до конца, и засохшая кровь бурела на заостренных носках сапог. Скрипнув зубами, Рой рывком сел перед ним на колени и принялся стаскивать чертову обувь. Он так нервничал, что вокруг сгущался воздух.

Джейсон, отмерев наконец, стащил с себя наплечники и отложил прямо на пол. Принялся за перевязь на груди. Все это можно было бросить прямо здесь. Покончив с сапогами, Рой поднялся на ноги и прошел к незапертому сейфу, сгребая оружие, остатки денег, что удалось заработать на поединках за последние пару месяцев, документы, какие-то снимки... Половину следовало пустить в дело, половину — сжечь. Об остальном забыть.

— Да помоги же ты! — прикрикнул он наконец, с оглушительным лязгом захлопнув дверцу сейфа ногой. Джейсон медленно поднял голову. Рой стоял спиной к нему и такой силой стискивал бумаги, будто пытался порвать их в клочья.

Поднявшись, Джейсон подошел ближе и положил руку на плечо.

Роя трясло.

— Черт, Харпер…

Он не знал, что сказать. Но это не потребовалось.

— Прости, птичка, — обернувшись, Рой криво усмехнулся, расслабляясь. — Нервы сдают. Сигарету бы. А лучше выпить. У тебя есть что-нибудь?

— Только биостимуляторы и...

— Боже, — он поморщился, — оставь свою дрянь при себе. Ты что, никогда даже не надирался?

Джейсон отрицательно покачал головой. Рой смерил его долгим взглядом, потом вздохнул.

— Точно. Все время забываю, сколько тебе лет. С такими-то кулаками...

*

Никто не должен был выпускать на арену тощего пятнадцатилетку. Но сделав это, организаторы не прогадали. Присутствие Джейсона потакало чему-то садистскому в зрителях, подспудной жажде детской крови.

Спартанцы сбрасывали своих младенцев со скалы. С тех пор ничего не изменилось.

В портовых доках, полуголодного и промерзшего насквозь, его нашли двое — мексиканец Моралес и еще один, имя которого он позабыл. Моралеса запомнил, потому что позже, когда Джейсон назвался Робином, он смастерил из тонкой листовой жести нагрудник и покрыл его красной эмалью. Краску после каждого боя приходилось обновлять, а потом Джейсон бросил это дело. Остатки алого со временем выцвели до блеклой охры.

Сначала он дрался шестом, позже, когда накопил силу — обходился кулаками. До чемпионского титула было далеко, но путей у него было всего два — наверх или в могилу, так что он старался не проигрывать.

Роя он заметил не сразу.

Тот имел привычку после боев оставаться на трибунах, усевшись на парапет, и смотреть, как уносят проигравших. Или то, что от них осталось. Напевал под нос, курил, стряхивая пепел на арену, иногда ругался. Кто-то однажды назвал его трикстером. Джейсон тогда не понял, но запомнил.

Драться было непросто, и против бойцов тяжелее его на добрую сотню фунтов помогала только гибкость. Но он слышал от других, что это было красиво. Почти как в старых мультфильмах — тех, что строили юмор на физических шутках и буффонаде. Джерри ускользал из-под удара Тома, заставляя того бить самого себя. Дорожный Бегун сбрасывал Койота с обрыва.

Сейчас таких не снимали. После землетрясения вообще не снимали ничего, кроме того, как здоровые крепкие мужчины избивают друг друга до смерти.

Нью-Анджелес кормился этим и процветал. Лост-Анджелес за его стенами жрал объедки и подыхал в пыли. Джейсон дрался, потому что больше ничего не умел. Рой сидел на трибунах и улыбался.

А когда с юга пришли песчаные бури — нацепил какую-то дурацкую бейсболку, платок на лицо и черные очки, а потом так и не снял, когда ветра схлынули. Таким Джейсон его и увидел в толпе впервые — высокая фигура на пустых трибунах, закрытое лицо, торчащие пряди ярко-рыжих волос. Рой, поймав его взгляд, помахал рукой, а потом скрылся где-то под трибунами.

— Чертов Харпер, — пробормотал кто-то рядом, сплевывая прямо на землю, и Джейсон обернулся, глядя с недоумением.

— Что — Харпер?

— А ты не слышал, парень? Говорят, он ходок.

Джейсон так и смотрел вопросительно, и собеседник поморщился, щелкая пальцами и понижая голос.

— Уводит на другую сторону, сечешь? Через стену. Но стоит это недешево. И платить приходится не только деньгами.

Джейсон приподнял брови, но от него лишь отмахнулись.

— Себя ты через стену не перетащишь, парень, вот о чем я толкую. Себя тебе придется оставить здесь.

*

Харпер впервые снял свой чертов платок на их третью встречу — когда увел с шумной улицы, положив руку на плечо, и в темном пятне между тусклыми фонарями наклонился, чтобы поцеловать. Сначала провел губами по скуле сквозь ткань, потом рассмеялся и стянул пыльную тряпку на шею.

Его лицо, впрочем, Джейсон все равно рассмотрел не сразу.

Из бара неподалеку доносились шум драки и пьяные вопли, где-то рядом шаркали дырявой обувью поздние бродяги. Несло пылью, грязью и близостью залива. Рой рассмеялся, прежде чем снова надеть платок. Даже в полутьме Джейсон успел запомнить его улыбку.

Позже он выучил ее до мелочей.

А бои продолжались. Это был единственно доступный способ его заработка тогда — слишком юн и недостаточно слаб для чего-то другого. Рой на его поединках кричал громче прочих. Мастерил плакаты в его поддержку и тайком приколачивал над трибунами. Устраивал тотализаторы, а выигрыш делил пополам. Свою часть то ли пропивал, то ли раздавал бродягам.

Порой он пропадал на несколько дней, а возвращался измотанным и смердящим канализацией. Джейсон кривился, помогая ему отмыться, а потом поворачивался спиной, вручая заживляющую мазь и бинты. Без Роя его некому было подлечить и перевязать.

Он все еще жил в клетушке, в которую его привели из портовых доков. И до сих пор дрался одними кулаками. Забытый шест валялся в углу, покрываясь пылью.

Рой шутил, что этому шесту можно найти массу других применений, и расхаживал по комнате, замотавшись в простынь — его одежда сохла на веревке за окном. Канализацию из нее удавалось выстирать только на третий или четвертый раз.

*

Смерть была коммерческим продуктом. Ее продавали, ее покупали, и никто не пытался сделать вид, что это не так. За смерть Робина заплатили дорого — больше, чем он когда-либо получал за свои победы.

Рой той ночью распахнул дверь с такой силой, что она с грохотом врезалась в стену. Его трясло с ног до головы, он пытался сделать все и сразу — собрать вещи, объясниться, найти на полках припрятанную бутылку, которой у Джейсона не было и быть не могло. Только когда тот встряхнул его за плечи, Рой смог собраться и сказать наконец:

— Тебя убьют, птичка. Даже проигрыш подстраивать не станут — просто расстреляют лицом к стене. Так что мы сваливаем.

— Мы...

— Ты. Я останусь здесь, — он ухмыльнулся, — у меня есть работа.

Джейсон тяжело осел на кровать, непослушными руками стягивая наплечники. После долгого боя он просто рухнул на пол, так и не сняв доспехи, и кровью пополам с пылью от него несло до сих пор.

Рой перестал суетиться и сел перед ним на колени, сжимая ладонями плечи.

— Послушай, птичка, — он сказал. — Когда окажешься по ту сторону стены — найдешь одного человека...

Джейсон выяснил, чем занимался Рой, когда пропадал, и почему от него несло чертовой канализацией.

И как нелепо это было. Как поздно.

*

О Робине ему приказали забыть. Нагрудник, впрочем, так и остался красным. Таким же, как глухая маска, скрывающая теперь лицо. Да и без нее отражение в зеркале было старше на добрый десяток лет — пластические хирурги хорошо над ним поработали.

Старые шрамы исчезли, но он собирался заработать новые.

Джейсон знал свое дело и знал, как быть в нем лучше других. Его определяло не то, как он умел крошить кости и черепа, толпу на трибунах собирало другое. Даже когда он был пятнадцатилеткой с птичьей кличкой, развлечением для извращенцев, важным было лишь то, как у него получалось не сдохнуть.

За это умение ему обещали большое будущее. Обещали, что однажды он схлестнется с самим Святым. Что будет дальше — не говорил никто, будто после победы уже ничто не могло случиться.

Нью-Анджелес полюбил Красного Колпака, пообещал ему новую жизнь, перемолол между зубами и сплюнул на бурый песок арены Самоубийц.

*

На арене в Лост-Анджелесе кричать всегда начинал Рой, а толпа подхватывала следом за ним этот крик. Здесь зрителей не нужно было подогревать, при одном появлении Джейсона трибуны заходились ревом. А после его побед, от этих криков до тошноты звенело в ушах, и один единственный голос в этом хоре все равно невозможно было бы различить.

О Рое ходило множество слухов. Будто он чертов мессия или пророк, десятки людей переправивший через стену. Будто он спаситель. Джейсон только усмехался, зная, что за свои пророчества Харпер берет неплохие деньги, но даже это не было главным.

Когда-то в Лост-Анджелесе Джейсон услышал, что себя каждый беглец оставляет за стеной. Это было правдой. Рой не взял с него денег за побег — он просто оставил себе его целиком.

Пришлось становиться Красным Колпаком, чтобы как-то продержаться.

Красный Колпак был отличным бойцом со впечатляющим списком побед. То, что однажды это кому-то помешало, было логичным.

Его разбудили среди ночи яростными ударами в дверь, так же, как когда-то в Лост-Анджелесе. Джейсон открывал с мучительным чувством, что все это уже было, — в другом городе, в другой жизни. Правда, Рой в него не целился. И Рой в него не стрелял. С ним не нужно было драться.

Тяжело привалившись к косяку, Джейсон посмотрел на то, как последний из его бывших охранников оседает на пол, баюкая сломанную руку. Пришлось заткнуть ему рот, чтобы не закричал, перебудив весь дом. Его убийцы так стремились все сделать тихо — и Джейсон не собирался им в этом мешать.

Он бежал через окно, не прихватив с собой даже сумки с вещами — знал, что Рой этого не переносит. Старые документы спрятал во внутренний карман неприметной ветровки. С началом ночи Джейсон затерялся в квартале, который негласно принадлежал нелегалам и беженцам — охрана его игнорировала, а местные слегка побаивались. Единственный на весь райский Нью-Анджелес плохой район.

В этом виделась какая-то ирония.

Харпера даже искать долго не пришлось — он сидел за стойкой единственного местного бара и методично надирался. Попытки проспиртовать внутренности вряд ли удавались ему хорошо — он выглядел кристально трезвым, а еще очень усталым и злым.

Смерив Джейсона тяжелым взглядом, когда он уселся рядом, Рой ухмыльнулся уголком губ и попросил второй бокал.

— Долго же ты ко мне шел, птичка.

Джейсон не ответил. Только подвинулся чуть ближе. Теперь они сидели, соприкасаясь локтями, и Рой покосился на рукав его куртки с ленивой насмешкой.

— Что, — он проговорил, — скандал в раю? Красного Колпака с позором выгоняют из спорта?

— Это не спорт, Рой, — отозвался Джейсон, подбирая подбородок кулаком. — Это убийство. Я занимаюсь этим со своих пятнадцати. И я устал.

— И чем займешься? — Рой смотрел прямо в лицо. — Откроешь казино? Начнешь толкать крэк и анаболики? Больше в нашей дыре заниматься нечем, сам знаешь.

— Еще не решил, — он дернул уголком губ и пожал плечами. — Меня пытались убить, Харпер. Не было времени думать о будущем.

Рой потер пальцами лоб, а потом закрыл лицо ладонью.

— Тебя и там будут пытаться пришить, птичка. Ты теперь всем и каждому кость в горле — великий Колпак, надежда Нью-Анджелеса. И мне это нравится, честно, — он широко улыбнулся, — но я не хочу видеть твой труп.

— Вернусь к истокам, — Джейсон даже не пытался говорить серьезно, наоборот — копировал интонации Роя, такие, какими он их запомнил. — Спрячусь в порту. Буду просить милостыню. Подашь мне монетку, Харпер?

— Это уже проституция, — пробурчал тот в ответ.

А потом все-таки расхохотался и пихнул его локтем в бок.

— Это самое ужасное в тебе, птичка, — договорил Рой сквозь смех и отсалютовал ему пивом. — Тебе слишком легко заставить меня смеяться.

Джейсон смерил его взглядом с головы до ног.

— Серьезно, тебя нужно заставлять?

Рой попытался было что-то ответить, но потом только отмахнулся и глотнул пива, все еще посмеиваясь.

Джейсон прикрыл глаза, понимая вдруг, что скучал по этому смеху так, что сводило зубы. Не глядя, он попросил негромко:

— Верни меня домой, Харпер. Там я справлюсь. Просто верни меня домой.

Смешки стихли. Рой побарабанил пальцами по столешнице и зашуршал чем-то. Когда Джейсон открыл глаза, тот пытался развязать тугой узел на красном шейном платке, который носил на его памяти последние лет пять или шесть, почти не снимая.

Справившись, он молча повязал пыльную тряпку на шею Джейсону, а потом вздернул на нос, закрывая лицо. И проворчал:

— Черт с тобой, Красный Колпак. Пойдем со сменой патрулей.

— Когда?

— С рассветом.

Джейсон глотнул пива из его бокала. А потом устало привалился виском к его плечу, глядя прямо перед собой. Рой молча провел ладонью по волосам — то ли успокаивая, то ли обещая.

Просидели в баре они недолго. Расплатившись, Рой повел его подворотнями и пустырями прямиком к стене. На холме неподалеку он остановился и сел на траву, наблюдая за тем, как из канализационной трубы под стеной в канал стекает жидкая грязь.

Вонь была невыносимой, но Рой, казалось, не обращал на нее внимания. Он похлопал по земле рядом с собой, и Джейсон послушно сел, прислоняясь к нему боком. Рой вздрогнул сначала. А потом хмыкнул и закинул руку ему на плечо, привлекая к себе.

— Последний раз я веду тебя через стену, чертова птица, — пробормотал он, — хватит с меня таких путешествий.

Небо на горизонте начинало светлеть. Неподалеку переругивались охранники. Оставалось всего ничего — дождаться солнца.


End file.
